A Path Less Traveled
by AceofSpades95
Summary: The path to becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent is a long and arduous one, but like when man once said it's not about the destination it's about the journey. The outcome at the end unlike any other. Follow these extraordinary young people as they become One of the Noble, one of the Honorable Few. Future Fic. Takes place in the year 2026. SYOC SUMBIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER.
1. Story Information

A Path Less Traveled

Summary: The path to becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent is a long and arduous one, but like when man once said it's not about the destination it's about the journey. The outcome at the end unlike any other. Follow these extraordinary young people as they become One of the Noble, one of the Honorable Few. Future Fic. Takes place in the year 2026. **OC Form is on my profile as well.**

 **Background Information on the story.**

Note: Not all the story will take place at the Academy. There will be a time jump/skip to where our cadets/trainees/recruits, are full-fledged Agents/Troopers. Factoring in the longest time at the Academy being the Sci-Tech division so the time skip will be 4 years.

S.H.I.E.L.D. has been relegitimized for 10 years now. Totally for the sake of the story ignoring the last episode of Season 4 and therefore ignoring the new Season 5. Like I said in the summary this is a future fic. The past is in the past. Though Agents can't help, but remember all that they've endured, the friends that they've lost. S.H.I.E.L.D. is bigger and better and stronger than ever now.

The Sokovia Accords are still law. By now though everyone has gotten used to them, and they aren't an annoyance. Inhumans aren't treated like second class citizens or freaks of nature. They are just gifted individuals.

 **Background Information on the Cannon Characters (in order of SHIELD Organizational Structural)**

Maria Hill is now finally the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., she became Director in 2017 after Jeffrey Mace died in the Framework. A traditional SHIELD funeral was held for the late director two weeks after he passed. Maria Hill is 54 years old. Which in all actuality isn't all that old, Director Fury was like in his 60's, before his failed assassination attempt by the Winter Soldier, in 2014, judging by the year it says he was born on MCU Wikia.

Deputy Director is an OC that will largely for now remain nameless, because I can't think of one to give him or her. Or think of a rightful cannon character who could be Deputy Director.

 **Now onto the Agents** , I won't be putting actually ages just estimations. (I made up the Palmwoods Retirement facility it is staffed by qualified S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, whose sole job is to protect and care for the retired Agents.) I mean you have to retire sometime right.

Phil Coulson is in his seventies now, and living out his days at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Palmwoods Retirement Facility in Southern California. His biological family he is the oldest, and has two younger siblings a brother named Scott Michael Coulson and a younger sister whose name is

Melinda May is also in her seventies and living with Phil at the Palmwoods Retirement Facility. There younger more spire teammates visit them from time to time. Whenever they are not busy, be it with kids or their demanding S.H.I.E.L.D. jobs.

Daisy "Quake" Johnson is married (to a Male OC of a writers' choice, whoever gives me a kid for Daisy first will be who I will go with husband wise) and in her forties with **one kid** , and still an active Field Agent within the Intelligence Division of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is head of the Inhuman Studies Program at the Superhuman/Gifted Academy and helps Inhumans train and learn how to affectively use their powers along with Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez.

Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez is married to Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie they are both in their forties and are still active Agents. **They don't have any kids** as of yet, but Mack would one day like to have a child again. Mack works in the Motor pool (on various different ground transport S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles, motorcycles, SUVs, cars, vans etc.) part of the Communications and Logistics Division within S.H.I.E.L.D. that handles all the maintenance of all transport vehicles. Mack though solely works on the ground transport. He also coordinates ground transport and extractions with ground teams all over the world.

Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter are married again, and have **two kids** preferably a boy and a girl. Bobbi is back working undercover in Intelligence and Hunter works in EuroMIND (the European Branch of SHIELD) he works out of the Hub at a classified location.

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Structure/Organization**

S.H.I.E.L.D. has several Departments responsible for various roles, these are just the ones I'm focusing on there is also EuroMIND (the European Branch of SHIELD), S.A.D. (Space and Aeronautics Division), and SWORD (they deal with the extraterrestrial stuff).

\- **S.H.I.E.L.D. Infantry** (The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Divisional Infantry) The arm of S.H.I.E.L.D responsible for paramilitary and rapid-response protection.  
* SHIELD Commando Corps  
* SHIELD Protection Corps

\- **S.H.I.E.L.D. Intelligence** (The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Divisional Intelligence) The arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. responsible for foreign and counter-intelligence and security.  
* SHIELD STRIKE and Tactical Corps  
\- **S.H.I.E.L.D. Research and Development Division**. The Arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. responsible for the development of scientific research and education in the natural, physical and formal sciences.  
\- **S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical and Human Resources Department.** The Arm of S.H.I.E.L.D responsible for medical services and associated services for its personnel and associates.  
\- **S.H.I.E.L.D. Communications and Logistics Division.** The Arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. responsible for the maintenance of all transports, both on ground, in the air, and on water, on top of the upkeep of communications across the board and S.H.I.E.L.D's equipment and storage facilities.

 **\- S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy – These four are the main divisions of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy**  
* S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Communications.  
* S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology.  
* S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations.  
* S.H.I.E.L.D. Service Academy.

 **The two are the more secluded and secret given the nature of the academy and their particular inhabitants being younger.**

* S.H.I.E.L.D. Youth Academy. (Youth Academy is basically high school, but with a S.H.I.E.L.D. slant they learn about S.H.I.E.L.D. early on. Usually parents who are S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents send their kids here instead of regular high school. It's also more challenging in the curriculum.) After they graduate SYA they usually attend one of the Four Academies, with the exception of additional schooling first for Sci-Tech bound SYA graduates.

*S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Academy. (Superhuman/Gifted Academy is for students who have any kind of powers or enhancements. Like Inhumans and other Enhanced/Gifted persons like Wanda or Cap if he didn't know how to use his superhuman abilities. Teens stay here for at least 6 months, but up to a year learning about their heritage (Inhumans), and learning about their powers.

 **Note on the Four Main Academies**

 **Operations** requires discipline and physical excellence. Operations sort of has this mentality 'If you ain't Operations you ain't shit.'. They think they're the big dogs, the badasses of S.H.I.E.L.D. Really everyone is working for the same organization. This Academy is split into four distinct areas Intelligence, Tactical, STRIKE, and Specialist. Most Infantry recruits are recruited out of Operations within 6 months of attending Operations. Although there are some who go straight into the Infantry Service Academy. There are more subheadings under Intelligence (basically your basic S.H.I.E.L.D. Field Agent like Field Agent Assistant Specialist, Tactical Support Agent (Handlers).

 **Sci-Tech** exceptional intelligence and intellect. Must have **ONE** Ph.D to be admitted, in the field you want to study. This academy is split into three distinct areas. **Science** (all the science related jobs of SHIELD), **Technology** (Engineering R &D etc.), **Medical** (all your doctors, nurses, physical therapists etc). All of S.H.I.E.L.D.s medical staff, that aren't over the academy age limit of 24 learn here. **Time at the Academy: 4 years with last year being an internship. So, 3 years schooling 1 year internship.**

 **Communications** is often ridiculed as being the 'easiest' of the Academies, but some of the best data analysts and communications specialists have come from here. Even Coulson. **Time at the Academy: 2 years.  
**

 **Service Academy** requires extreme discipline and physical excellence. The Service Academy is directly under the jurisdiction of the Infantry Division. The Program is split into three distinct areas; the twelve week "reprogramming" course designed to make would-be-spies into would-be-soldiers (Troopers), the Advanced Special Tactics Course for HOPLITEs, and the Comprehensive Tactical Protection Training Program for Praetorian Specialists. **Time at Service Academy:** **12 Weeks.** Remanded back for additional training after 24 months (two years) if a Trooper wants to be a Commando or a Praetorian Specialist.

 _ **Rules for Path Less Traveled SYOC**_

1\. PM me your OCS and in the subject line put Academy Cadet (Last, First, Middle Initial) Application or I will NOT look at your oc. It just makes it easier for me when I'm going through the apps. **Example with Lila who I again do not own. Operations Cadet Barton, Lila Application**

2\. I need **Twelve (12) oc's total**. I need the kids of the cannon pairings below, and then I need their roommates. The sixth character for this story is going to be Lila Barton (Clint's only daughter who is 21 in this future fic with Cooper being two years older at 23 and in the U.S. Army. Nathaniel is only 11. Lila will be an Operations Cadet (who will be on the Specialists' track her second and final year).

3\. Couples are as follows, Daisy/Male OC, Leo/Jemma, Bobbi/Hunter, Steve/Maria Hill, OC/OC

4\. Your OC doesn't have to have gone to the SYA (S.H.I.E.L.D. Youth Academy), but most will have.

5\. This is not first come first serve.

6\. Have Fun with it. **DEADLINE TO SUBMIT OCs is July 15th 2017 2100hrs PST (9:00 pm) for non military people.**

Congratulations if you've read this far you are one of the Noble Honorable Few, submit a character here is the lovely form to fill out.

 **[Read the Rules/Background before you submit a character please.] Put STRIKE RULES at the Top of your form so I know you read the rules.**

 **Basic Information**

 **Name [** Last, First, Middle]

 **Nickname (s) [** If any]

 **Birthday [** Month and Day ONLY **]**  
 **Age [** 17-21]  
 **Gender:**  
 **Ethnicity: [** White American, European American, Middle Eastern American, Black or African American, Asian American etc.]

 **Appearance**

 **\- Appearance [** detailed description of how your ocs looks, height weight, hair style, length, color etc.]

 **\- Any distinguishing features [** Birthmarks, Scars, Tattoos, Piercings]

 **\- Face Claim [** Basically who would you get to play your character in the show, keep it proportionate to ocs' age]

 **Clothing:** **Every Cadet** no matter the division of the Academy you attend will be issued PT gear (Physical Training) which includes a short and long sleeved gray t-shirt and black shorts and black sweat pants along with a black sweatshirt with a reflective neon yellow web belt, and black canteen for water

Everything for an **Operations Cadet** will be **issued** to your OC like their uniform (SCU's – S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Uniform) is what they will wear while at Ops. They will be issued PT gear (a short sleeved gray shirt and black athletic shorts), and they sleep in their PT gear because in the morning they get up and do PT (Physical Training). For a **Sci-Tech Cadet** it seems to me that they have a dress code of business casual (or smart clothes like polos and khaki pants, skirts, and blouses and sweaters), also I saw some wearing white S.H.I.E.L.D. lab coats over their clothes. For a **Communications Cadet** , their dress code is the most lax. Just think of what Daisy wore in the beginning of the show back when she was Skye in the first few seasons, plaid shirts and jeans and combat boots, that sort of thing. Jeans and t-shirts are probably okay too.

 **\- Civilian Outfit 1 [** Everyday clothes civvies]

 **\- Civilian Outfit 2 [** Alternate clothing choice to civilian outfit 1]

 **\- Sleepwear [** this is for the Sci-Tech and Communications Cadets **]:**

 **Health**

 **\- Blood Type:**

 **\- Dominant Hand:**

 **\- Any ailments/allergies/illnesses/disabilities: [** What it says on the tin. For example, they could have asthma, or are allergic to pollen stuff like that, or they could have a pronounced limp, diabetes has to be treatable though with medication]

 **\- Medications for ailments, allergies, illnesses:**

\- **Activity Level [** Low, Moderate- jogging, gardening, dancing, Strenuous- Running, intense yoga, any sport with a ball, Vigorous- Sprinting, Intense Weight Training, Cardio workout etc.

\- **Eating Habits:** Does your character eat a lot of junk food, do they have any guilty pleasure foods, are they are a health nut, are they vegan, vegetarian, pescatarian (a person who does not eat meat, but does eat fish)

 **Intellectual Characteristics**

 **IQ Score:**

 **Intellectual Strengths:**

 **Intellectual Weaknesses:**

 **Languages [** Languages your oc can speak, write and read fluently not including English **ALL CADETS** , must know **FOUR** before being admitted]

\- **Spoken:**

\- **Written:**

\- **Read Fluently:**

 **\- Accent [** Does your character speak with an accent or a hint of one **]**

 **Powers [For Kid OC of Daisy ONLY]**

 **Powers:**

 **Power Weaknesses [** MUST have Three **]:**

 **Academy/School Information**

 **\- SHIELD Youth Academy [** Did your OC attend Yes or No **]:**

 **\- SHIELD Academy Applying For** [Operations, Sci-Tech, Communications **]:**

 **\- Are you (your OC) interested in the Infantry Service Academy? [** You don't have to be an Operations Cadet to be interested, a TEC (Testing and Evaluation Corps) Rep from the Infantry Academy is at all three of the Academies to answer any questions **(** Ops, Sci-Tech, Comms **)]**

 **\- Language your OC wants to learn at the SHIELD Academy [** can be any language they don't already know **,** obviously **]:**

 **\- Roommate [** ALL Cadets will have a roommate of the same gender, roughly the same age, and be in the same Academy division, i.e. two male Ops Cadets will room together and two Female Comms Cadets will room together **]:**

 **\- High School(s) [** if your OC didn't attend SHIELD Youth Academy, high school is mandatory for admission to the Academy **]:**

 **\- Graduation Date:**

 **\- College/University(s):**

 **Qualification(s) [** For All Sci-Tech Cadets you must have **ONE** Ph.D to be admitted to the Academy **]:**

 **\- Graduation Date [** when they got their Ph.D **]:**

 **Future Work Information**

 **Department [** Basically where your character will work, where your character works will then determine the Division they are placed in. Departments are as follows: Infantry, Intelligence, Research and Development, Medical and Human Resources, and Communications and Logistics **]:**

 **Job Title [** Field Agent, Trooper, Biochemist, Engineer, Doctor, Comms Analyst, you don't have to just choose from these you can make up your own as long as it fits within the department you work. **]:**

 **Skills [** What your oc is good at can be anything **]**.

 **Deficiencies [** what your oc is bad at i.e. listening to people, argumentative, cooking etc **]**.

 **SHIELD Service No: [** All SHIELD personnel have a service no. It's first 3 letters and then 2 numbers 1 letter and then 4 numbers example SGR 43J9484

 **Firearms**

Make, Model and Caliber be specific please – **EVERYONE** regardless of the department in which your OC works will have a sidearm, and know how to use one maybe not well, but they will know how to not shoot themselves in the foot. Non-negotiable. If you're not familiar with guns you can go to the IMFD or the Internet Movie Firearms Database website and search Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you can see all the Firearms and weapons they used from all the seasons thus far.

 **Primary Firearm:**

 **Secondary Firearm:**

 **Physiological Characteristics**

 **Personality [** DETAILED PLEASE **]:**

 **Hobbies, likes, and dislikes: [** This helps me to get to know your character better. Particularly in the case of the hobbies and likes, your character will probably mention them from time to time in his/her narration or dialogue. Hobbies, likes, and dislikes also help to decide how your character spends his/her free time].

 **Hobbies:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears: [** Let's be honest: everyone is afraid of something or other. Your character's fears can tell a lot about your character; they may even tell something about your character's past or personality].

 **Background Information**

 **Current Residence [** Where your oc lives currently]:

 **Hometown [** Where your oc grew up]:

 **Place of Birth [** Where he or she was born]:

 **Parents [** Daisy/Male OC, Leo/Jemma, Bobbi/Lance Hunter or OC Parents, I have it this way for a specific reason **]:**

 **Siblings [** Yes or No, if you are the first OC for that pairing, you get top pick of if your oc is an only child or not. **]:**

 **Known Significant Associates [** Any other person your oc may know, best friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, you can have your oc know **]**

 **Backstory [** Detailed a 5-7 sentences at least for, background says a lot about a character why he or she acts a certain way. Why they do the things they do. Their actions in the past shape their future]

 **Intro Scene** [A sample writing of your character, make it as long as you want, it gives me better insight into your character, it can be anything your oc arriving at the SHIELD Academy or them arguing with parents about being allowed to go to SHIELD Academy]:


	2. Prologue Lila Barton's Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own Marvel characters or Agents of SHIELD characters. I, however, own Jack (the Bartons' Labrador dog). I do also own all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy personnel. So, basically if it's a name you don't recognize and they're a teacher/instructor/officer of some sort they are mine.

A Path Less Traveled

Prologue

'' are character thoughts.

Brooklyn, New York, Bed-Stuy

August 20, 2026 – Barton Residence

Lila Cooper is in her third year of college at NYU, she is majoring in Criminal justice. She's only 20, and graduated SYA two years, when she gets THE letter on the pristine white paper, in that crisp envelope with the eagle stamp on the back. She knows that symbol, it's the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem. Lila can barely contain herself and her excitement, when she checked her mailbox. After classes, she races back to her dorm room and opens the envelope. Her roommate isn't there so she doesn't have to worry about how nosy she is.

She got in she's been accepted to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Operations division. She wants to be like her dad, she wants to be a Specialist. Lila jumps and up and screams in her excitement, dancing around her dorm.

After she's calmed herself down she sits cross legged on her bed, and actually reads the letter in its entirety. She's got two weeks to get her affairs in order, meaning getting the necessary paperwork and documentation in order, she doesn't need to 'pack' anything really. So, there's that in the plus column. In the negative column, she's got oh yeah how the hell is she going to tell her parents that she's gotten into the Academy. That's the big one.

The Academy that they didn't even know she's applied for. She's waited two years she wasn't going to wait any longer. She's done the college thing just like her mom wanted. It's not for her, just like college wasn't for Cooper and he'd enlisted in the Army at 18 years old.

Why there's such a double standard for her and her brother, she doesn't know. All she knew was that it sucked. She can't dwell on that she got into the Operations which was the second hardest division to get into. Sci-Tech although she didn't want to admit was the hardest to get into. Having to have a Ph.D. just to get admitted. Then again Sci-Tech trains scientists, engineers, and doctors. Having an IQ over a certain number is almost expected.

Lila can go home today it's Friday, so she packs up an overnight bag, and leaves a note for her roommate. On her way home, she realizes that it's also family night, where the whole family has dinner together. The family wasn't all home though, Cooper was still on a training mission, with his unit. She won't get to tell him the good news.

Lila parks her car and walks up the flights of stairs to her family apartment. It's still Summer for school age kids so Mom and Nate should be home. Lila was taking Summer classes, that's why she was at school. She puts her key in the lock and before she can even get it open a man practically barrels into her. It takes her all of a minute to realize it's Cooper he's back from his training mission with his unit. The Army uniform should've given it away. "Oh, my gosh Coop, you're home." She practically squeals like a little girl. Then she turns her face towards him in mock anger. "I could have tased you, you idiot."

Her dad had given her a taser when she'd gone off to NYU, two years ago. "For all those crazy boys" he had said.

"Wouldn't be the first time I was tased, sis," Cooper says and they both walk back into the apartment. Lila can now see her mom, dad, and Nate all standing around in the living room huge grins on their faces.

"You all knew and you didn't tell me." Lila accuses softly.

"Sorry, hon Coop wanted it to be a surprise," Clint says as he turns his aid back up. 'Whoops guess that scream was a bit of a shriek.' 'Speaking of surprises, I have a huge one, I just found out earlier today'

"We also knew you had finals and were studying, we wanted you to be focused and not distracted." Mom points out helpfully. 'She's right on some level I guess, I would have been distracted, but I was already distracted for a totally different reason'.

"Okay, okay point taken, hey why don't we all go to Luigi's for pizza to celebrate." Lila offers.

"Aww, Luigi's you always pick Luigi's." Nate groans in true pre-teen fashion.

"How about you can pick next time there's something to celebrate Nate." Dad ruffles Nates' hair and Lila laughs at her younger brothers' expression.

"Not funny Li-la." He says dragging out her name. 'Is he on to me does he know, no he can't know.'

"Lila honey are you alright you seem flushed." Her mom asks her concern etched into her aging features.

"Huh oh no mom I'm fine honest, I'm just going to go change, and we can go okay," Lila replies and walks not too quickly back to her old room.

'Hopefully, everyone will be too amped up with Cooper being home they won't notice me. The staff at restaurants usually help.' 'They notice Coop in his Army t-shirt usually and thank him for his service.' Or it's dad and some kids' wanting autographs even though he's an old man now.

Bucky Barnes is the new Clint Barton of the Avengers team, now. And Steve Rogers is still Captain America fighting the good fight. Anyway, the family of four reach Luigis' and it's packed as it always is on a Friday night. Clint snags the usual table in the back even after all these years, not in service he still has to be able to see all the entrances and exits. Same goes for Cooper. 'Guess that kind of stuff never leaves you a side effect of PTSD.'

Maybe she should talk to Aunt Nat about her decision. 'No, I'll be fine I want to do this, I'm not backing down.'

"Hello and Welcome to Luigi's I'm Cecilia may I take your order." Asks a tall clearly of Italian descent teenager.

Everyone orders their usual except after the meal of six meat lovers pizza and cheesy bread sticks Cooper orders coffee. 'Coop hated coffee, or at least I thought he did' Lila thinks to herself. 'Hmm, he really has changed'.

She silently wonders if she'll change after the Academy. She never did ask her dad how his time at the Academy went, what it was like. "Hello earth to Lila, anyone home." That's dad's voice shit I better say something' she thinks.

"I got into the Academy." She blurts out and the covers her mouth in shock. That is not what she wants to say at all. It's not overt. Nobody will know what 'Academy' she talking about there are plenty. The police academy, the Naval Academy, the fire academy, the FBI Academy.

"Congratulations Lila that's great." Her dad says keeping his composure. He even wraps his arm around her right shoulder and squeezes it slightly. It's comforting, reassurance like she's done the right thing. That's all she needs right now. To know she's doing the right thing.

Needless to say, the ride back to the apartment is a quiet one, even Nate isn't playing on his Stark-phone for once. The car ride seems all too short to Lila this time around like really short. Lila doesn't know what she's afraid of she's a grown woman. 20 years old she can make her own decisions she's not a little girl anymore. I mean it's not like she's 17 and doing this. Like she knows some people do.

Plus, she has all of the basic minimum requirements met. She's golden. Dad opens the apartment door and then Cooper and Nate go straight to their rooms without being told. Before Lila can even get a word out Laura rounds on her daughter.

"How could you Lila, I told you I didn't want you or Nathaniel anywhere near S.H.I.E.L.D., I wanted you safe."

"Mom, I know, but I've got to say I'm not sorry, I've got the skills dad trained both Cooper and me, and we're good, no better than good you know that. Cooper chose the Army, I choose S.H.I.E.L.D."

Dad puts a slightly unsteady hand on his wife's' knee as she sits on the couch. "When did you do it?" Clint asks his only daughter. He has a feeling when, but he wants to hear her say it.

"Beginning of June, when I was out with Aunt Nat for the day, we weren't doing a girly day, we went to SPECS (S.H.I.E.L.D. processing and entry center)"

"I see," Clint says sagely not talking for a minute. "I'm going to have to talk to Natasha about that."

"Dad no, my ship date is the beginning of September!" Lila exclaims.

"Talk to Natasha about family etiquette, this was a big decision, that we all should have talked about together. I know you're a grown woman Lils, but you're still my baby girl, and your mother and I we worry about you just like we do with Cooper every time he deploys."

"Your father is right Lila, you should have just come to us," Laura says gently.

Something inside Lila just snaps and she shouts. "Come to you, I did come to you 2 years ago after I graduated, I wanted to go then, but you…" she points a finger at her mom, "said no flat out."

"I was afraid Lila, you enjoyed SYA so much and you learned a lot, not just about S.H.I.E.L.D., but academically as well, I feared you'd like all you learned too much and want to go straight out and I was right."

"What do you expect mom it's in my blood, our blood." She says referring to her two brothers. "Nate's told me he already wants to go to SYA, but he's not even in middle school yet."

"I know honey and I'm sorry, maybe I should have let you, but think of it this way you've got more experience now, real life experience. Maybe not the same experience your father had at your age, but as Steve would say you've got the stuff."

"Yeah, she's got the stuff alright she's a Barton she'll do great," Clint says smiling at his grown daughter.

"I suppose we can't go back now, after all, you've done," Laura asks her daughter.

"Nope mom, I took the oath, that day too," Lila says smiling not at all feeling sorry for what's she's done. "I swore to be the last line, to protect the world, protect you, mom."

"Is it safe to come out yet, she's hasn't exploded," Nate asks smiling tentatively.

"Nathaniel Pietro Barton." Both mom and dad scold their youngest.

"What, it's valid, she really wants to go, and told me to keep my mouth shut."

"You knew, about this." Laura now rounds on her youngest son. She truly lived in a family of spies. She shakes her head slowly smiling as well. "We will talk about your manners later young man, and your keeping important secrets."

"Mom." Nate whines.

"Now Nate that's no way to act bro, buck up. It'll be fine." Cooper winks at his younger brother. Cooper then looks at his younger sister. She's not so little anymore, she's grown a lot. Now she is going to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent just like her dad. "I'm proud of you sis, give those guys and instructors hell at the Academy yeah." He fist bumps his sisters' outstretched fist.

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna kick ass."

"And with that resounding exclamations let's talk dad logistics." Clint Barton for 64 years old still said he had the keenest and sharpest eyes out there. Lila didn't think so, she was sorry to say. It's time for a new Barton to take the mantle, to carry on the Hawkeye legacy.

Look out S.H.I.E.L.D. here comes Lila Barton, and she's gonna rock your world.


	3. Chapter 1 Sibling Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own Marvel characters or Agents of SHIELD characters. I, however, own Jack (the Bartons' Labrador dog). I do also own all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy personnel. So, basically if it's a name you don't recognize and they're a teacher/instructor/officer of some sort they are mine. Danielle R. Barnes belongs to me, as well as the Stark twins, Edward J. Stark and Haley M. Stark.

A/N: '' are character thoughts.

 _Italics – phone call between Lila and Cassie_

 **Clint signing (ASL)**

 _ **Lila signing (ASL)**_

A Path Less Traveled

Chapter 1

Brooklyn, New York, Bed-Stuy

August 23, 2026 – Barton Residence

This is Lilas' last week at home, before she ships out to the Academy. She knows it's on the East coast Norfolk, Virginia to be exact, so there is no difference at least for her. She's lucky in that respect. Lila is sitting in her room going over her packing list making sure she has everything she needs. Or rather is allowed to bring.

The list is pretty minimal considering everything she'll need will be issued to her, but she still wants to be prepared. Guess that must be her dads' Army training rubbing off on her, or Coop just trying to freak her out about the Academy.

"Hey sis what'cha doing." Cooper asks from her doorway. He's dressed in exercise clothes, navy blue gym shorts and an Army muscle shirt, and drenched in sweat. 'Gross Coop.'

"Just going over my packing list for the Academy, which is literally just my paperwork (a copy of my SYA diploma, college transcripts etc.), my drivers' license and my SSN card." Lila tells her brother who walks further into her room and sits on her black leather desk chair.

"Really, wow, even as a guy I had to bring more than just that to Army basic training."

"Yeah, well this is S.H.I.E.L.D. bro, when Aunt Maria said it was just like Marine Corps boot camp I had no idea she was serious, I looked it up."

"That it is sis, that it is, I can't believe what you're doing, I mean when we were kids, I thought I'd be the one to go to S.H.I.E.L.D." Cooper chuckles to himself remembering dressing up like Phil when he was a kid. He had his own suit and sunglasses and everything.

"You were interested in archery, practiced like crazy, whenever dad was home, but that was it you never really got into it. You know dad said you could've been an Olympian."

"But I wanted more out of my life, the Army gave me that."

Lila nods. "Mmhm just like S.H.I.E.L.D. will give me what I'm looking for I mean someone has to carry on dads' legacy, and Nate's more into tech then he is into shooting targets."

Lila has already turned in her notification to NYU with the help of Aunt Nat, Friday was actually her last day. Now she's preparing to embark on the newest journey of her life. It finally feels like she can start living now, be who she's supposed to be.

"You're right, but how do you think mom'll take it when both of us are gone, and Nate starts school again like the week after you ship out."

She hasn't thought of that. She's just been so excited to start training she hasn't even thought of how her mom or dad'll feel about all of this. They talked extensively over the weekend, about the Academy, but her dad didn't open up much about his experiences there.

'It couldn't have been that bad, could it.' Lila thinks. 'Nah, Phil was there, Phil is cool he wouldn't have let anything happen to dad.'

"Mom'll get over it, she's not a complete empty nester yet, Nates' only eleven Cooper."

"I guess you're right, but I know for a fact mom and dad are going to miss you and worry like crazy."

"You're not gonna miss are you bro?"

"Tsch no of course not." Cooper brushes his concern off with a chuckle and warm smile he'd give Phil all the time who was his Godfather. Melinda was his Godmother.

Nate walks by his sisters' room on his way back from the kitchen as hears his brother say that. "You're so lying, of course you're going to miss her, and you're going to worry about her."

"It's a big brother thing Cooper, even I know that, but you don't have to worry. I'll be fine how hard could it be anyway."

"The Ops Academy produced legends like Aunt Melinda after all and she's badass."

"Nathaniel watch your language young man." Laura calls from the living room.

"Sorry mom." Nate walks into his older sisters' room and closes the door. "You know this is something I'm gonna miss when you two leave."

"Yeah, all three of us together like this, won't be much more of that in a weeks' time." Lila says to her brothers.

"Whoa melodramatic much huh Lil." Nate says as he casually routes through his sisters' drawers for her diary.

"Hey get outta there butt munch." _Real mature Lila_ Cooper thinks to himself. Just as Lila is about to push Nate her phone rings. She knows that tune by heart. It's her best friend Cassie Lang. "Out both of you. Go." Lila orders both of her brothers. Cooper gets off the desk chair and drags Nate by his t-shirt out of the room.

Lila leans back on her bed, and answers her phone. _"Hey girl what's up."_

" _Oh, not much Cadet Barton. Really S.H.I.E.L.D. Lila, I thought we were both going to be Avengers that what we said when we were kids."_

Lila sighs down the phone line. _"Yeah Cas when we were kids, we were like eight."_

" _But we need an archer, and you're the best out there, Dani's a good shot, but she's not great at quips like you, she's just like her dad."_

" _What about the wonder twins, Eddie and Haley?" She asks referring to Tony Starks' kids._

" _They're tolerable just like their father, but I need my best friend by my side."_ Lila sighs and shakes her head.

" _I can't believe you guys are still doing the whole Young Avengers thing, just because my dads' retired, doesn't mean there aren't Avengers Cassie, they are still active, Steve, Bucky, Sam."_

" _If you're trying to make a point with joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Lila you don't have to, your dad never had to, and you don't either."_

Lila rubs the bridge of her nose, and sets her phone down for a minute thinking. _"I'm not trying to make any point Cassie, I know what I want, it's not about making a point at all, you don't get it."_ She says angrily.

" _Well, sorry Ms. Perfect."_ Cassie exclaims and slams the end call button on her phone. She throws the phone across her bedroom. Though Lila doesn't hear that all she hears is nothing.

" _Wait Cassie don't…Dammit."_ Lila may not have actually said what she meant, but now she felt kind of bad. "Aww, Cassie." Lila groans as her face falls into her hands.

There's a knock at her open door. Lila looks up and sees her dad standing there in a black pair of old S.H.I.E.L.D. sweats and a Stark Industries t-shirt.

' **You want to talk about it' Clint signs to his daughter his movements slower with his aching joints.**

' _ **Not really dad' Lila signs back. 'I messed up with Cassie, I said something I should not have.'**_

' **I am sure you did not mean it'**

' _ **I did not, but she is upset with me anyway'**_

' **Call her and explain what you meant to her Lils'** Clint finger spells L-I-L-S.

' _ **I love you dad, you always know what to say'**_

' **Love you too pumpkin.'** Clint walks over to his daughter and gives her a hug and a kiss. He really is going to miss her next week when she goes, but she'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas it won't be so bad. She's going to do good, she'll carry on her fathers' legacy be the next Amazing Hawkeye.


	4. Chapter 2 Departing is such sweet sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own Marvel characters or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters. I, however, own Jack (the Bartons' Labrador dog). I do also own all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy personnel. So, basically if it's a name you don't recognize and they're a teacher/instructor/officer of some sort they are mine. Danielle R. Barnes belongs to me, as well as the Stark twins, Edward J. Stark and Haley M. Stark.

A/N: '' are character thoughts.

A/N: New York is three hours ahead of Seattle, Washington and vice versa Seattle being three hours behind.

A/N: Jackson Dylan Collins was created by Deniable0172

* * *

A Path Less Traveled

Chapter 2

Brooklyn, New York, Bed-Stuy

September 9, 2026, 0500 Hours – Barton Residence

"Mom where's my phone, I can't find it." Nate yells from his bedroom. It's the ass crack of dawn at least to him it is, and he has to be up. It's Summer, he wants to sleep in. "Dumb older siblings." Nate grumbles to himself.

"It should be on the coffee table in the living room where you left it honey." Laura calls from her and Clint's bedroom.

Nate walks out of his room in just his light wash carpenter jeans, and finds his phone sitting there on the coffee table. "Found it mom, thanks." Nate walks back to his room and shuts the door, as he continues to get dressed for the day.

Cooper pops his head in his sisters' room. She's fully dressed in denim boot cut jeans, a plain purple polo shirt, and her favorite purple converse. Her favorite color is obviously purple. "Hey there Lila just wanted to make sure you're up." Cooper says.

"Yep, and all set ready to go. I've got my proper identification and paperwork all right here." Lila holds up a plain manila envelope with her name, and other info on it.

"Just checking dad doesn't want you to forget anything, we leave in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes got it." Both Lila and Cooper have managed to get flights going out of JFK at roughly the same time. Ten minutes in between departure times. Lilas' plane to Norfolk leaves first. So that means Cooper will get to say goodbye first and give her all that brotherly advice.

Everyone is dressed and ready to go in twenty minutes. Lila watches her brother heft his Army green duffel bag over his shoulder. Lila remembers when he was just eighteen, and he'd called them and said he was getting on the plane to go to Fort Jackson from M.E.P.S. Fort Jackson, in South Carolina is the largest Army base for basic training.

It wouldn't be like that for Lila, all new cadets had been given explicit instructions on what to do. They were to take their plane from their departing destination, and upon arrival in Norfolk wait for a non-descript bus to pick them up and take them to the Academy's campus.

If Academy arrival is anything like Army or Marine Corps recruit receiving, Lila is so screwed. She's no not ready to be yelled at. She doesn't want to be yelled at, oh well guess all she can do is wait and see.

* * *

Queens, New York, JFK International Airport

September 9, 2026, 0620 Hours

The family of five arrive at JFK International airport. As always non-traveling passengers aren't allowed to see the traveling passengers off at the gate. So, it's good bye at the TSA line for the two oldest of the Barton kids.

"We're going to miss you kids stay safe and call when you land." Laura orders Lila and Cooper in a motherly way. "And Lila, do as your told, don't talk back, and you'll do just fine."

"Mom." Lila whines. "I'll be fine, it's three months, and then I'll be back for Christmas."

"I know, I know sweetie it's just this is the longest you'll have been away from me, and won't be just a two-hour drive away." Laura exclaims hugging her daughter tighter. Clint walks up to his wife and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Laura, you have to let her go now, Cooper'll be with her almost all the way until they split for their separate flights. It's the Academy, not war. It's not so bad."

Laura unwraps her arms from her daughter and just looks at her wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nathaniel come say goodbye your brother and sister." Laura says to her youngest who is immersed in his Stark phone.

Nate looks up from his phone, and looks at his mom. He sighs heavily. 'Why's mom got to make such a big about this they'll both be back for Christmas.'

"It's a mom thing, we'll never understand it." Clint tells Nate as he watches his youngest go over and embrace his two oldest.

"Have fun in Washington, bro." Nate says to Cooper and gives him a very manly bro hug.

"Take care of mom and dad, when I'm gone okay." Cooper remarks seriously.

"Got'cha bro." Nate turns to Lila and actually hugs her showing rare affection for his older sister. "Text me when you can, or you know write or whatever."

"Sure, thing Na-than-iel." Lila replies dragging out her younger brothers' name like he does with hers all too often.

Coopers' watch beeps it's time for both he and Lila to really go, or they will be late for their flights. For him it won't really matter if he's late, but Lila, she can't be late. Out of all its protocols and procedures S.H.I.E.L.D. is pretty strict when it comes to punctuality. Even at the very beginning before cadets even get to the Academy.

"Come on Lila we gotta go. Your plane leaves in an hour." Cooper was going to Tacoma, Washington. That's the location his base was nearest. Fort Lewis is located nearly 10 miles from Tacoma Washington. Cooper flies into Dulles and then he'll drive all the way to base.

Both Cooper and Lila wave goodbye to their parents and Nate, and walk towards the TSA line. Lila's on her way to starting her new life. This is just the beginning of her journey.

* * *

Seattle, Washington – Collins Residence

September 9, 2026, 0200 Hours

Jackson Dylan Collins is a teen with a mission even at 2'clock in the morning. Jackson wakes up at midnight when his alarm goes off. He quickly and quietly dresses in a white polo shirt and black jeans, and a black leather jacket. He double checks that he has everything he needs which is just the manila envelope with his proper paperwork and his SSN card and some form of picture identification.

He's downstairs sitting at the kitchen table with his mom Renee Collins who was a Field Agent in the Intelligence division of S.H.I.E.L.D. It's been five years since she lost her husband Mason on a mission in Paris, France. It was a simple intelligence retrieval mission. He was a specialist, it was nothing he hadn't done a hundred times before. The Agent he was supposed to meet got comprised the day before which got Mason killed, the very next day.

Specialists were sent in to be that one solution. Mason was supposed to be the solution to that problem in France. Instead he lost his life, gave his life to the cause. Now Renee was going to let her only son, go the Academy and train to be an Agent. Like father like son they say.

Jackson is 100% sure what he's doing is the right thing. He knows that if his dad were here he'd agree with him. His mom is sitting across the table from him, the dimly lit room is the only reason they can barely see each other, it's still dark out only being 2AM. As a car drives past their house, the room is suddenly lighter due to the headlights, but then they disappear, and they're left in the dimly lit room again.

"Are you sure about this? It's not too late to-" Jackson nods his head, signifying he's sure of his decision. "Your father would be proud of you, he would've never expected you to put in the amount of work you did for this. You're ten times more prepared than he was when he graduated. Just promise one thing alright? Do what you believe is right, trust your gut."

"Okay." Jackson says softly in almost a whisper. He looks to his right, on the table there is an envelope still closed, it read in neat crisp handwriting – Jackson.

"You don't want to open it?" Renee asks her son curiously.

"I'll open it when I deserve to."

This letter is the last thing his father ever wrote to him. The story behind it was that before his final op, Mason was directed to write a letter to each member of his family, Jackson was thirteen years old at the time. He'd just began his first year at the SHIELD Youth Academy. Mason had written a letter to all his friends, and family. They have all opened theirs, but Jackson hasn't opened his yet.

He has decided that he'll open his when he's accomplished something, getting into the Academy wasn't enough. Maybe when he's graduated, but even that might not be a good enough reason. Maybe after he's completed his first successful mission, but who knows when that will be. That could be four years from now. He didn't want to read what was inside, but felt compelled to. Jackson checks his black digital sports watch, "It's time."

His mom looks at him knowingly. "Alright." Renee says with a tear in her eye, she doesn't want him to go, out of fear that he will end up like his father.

She knows that this, being an Agent is something he has worked tirelessly for, for his whole life. There hasn't been a day when he even thought about doing anything, but what he's about to do.

He doesn't want to do anything else in his life. In eighteen years, this is what he wants to do. Jackson and his mom both get up, the screeching of the chairs on tile the only sound in the room. They hug quickly before Jackson walks over to the envelope on the table, touches it with his right index finger, and then pockets the tucks the letter into his black leather jacket.

Before he walks to the front door and out into the early morning air, he looks back at his mom one last time. "I'll see you in three months, I promise." He opens the door, gets into his car and drives to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. It's about a thirty-minute drive from his house, from there it's five-hour plane flight. 'Oh, the joys of commercial travel, why they couldn't just send a plane for him he didn't know. At least maybe I'll be able to get some sleep on this mystery flight to the Academy, I hope.'


	5. A Path Less Traveled OC Update

A Path Less Traveled – S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Cadets Roster (OC's accepted so far.)

A/N: 434 views in total and rising. OMG I'm amazed at the reception this story is getting with only 4 chapters, so far. Just so everyone knows _**I don't**_ have a set number of cadets (OC's) just want enough so that each cadet has a same sex roommate in the same division of the Academy that they attend. (There is a purpose for this). I will take as many characters as I can successfully fit into my story without leaving anyone out. I do have a plot, that will revolve around a group of Academy cadets and their journey to become S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Still looking for **THREE** more Cadets 1 Female from Operations and 2 Cadets from Sci-Tech, can be Science area, Medical area or Technology area. I have an Engineer (Nate Fitz), I have a Hacker/Weapons Inventor (Theodore Sregor), and I have a Combat Medic (Aeneas Lane), I also have another Combat Medic (Marcus Cassidy).

A/N: **San child of the wolves:** Your OC Ashley McClain is accepted and I will use her, she will just show up later in the story that is why she isn't on the list right now.

A/N: I've decided to eliminate the Academy of Communications (just for this story as I've only got one OC for that academy. Plus 6 or so OCs for each Academy that's a lot to work with and for everyone to have equal time and representation in the story, that is why I am cutting out Communications. This story has now become an Operations and Sci-Tech Story. I have some exciting things to write about because of that. The whole Sci-Tech and Operations rivalry mentioned in the show, that will definitely come into play in the story.

Really sorry to Rosemarie Benson, but that is just the way I have decided to write my story now. This by no means means your OC wasn't good enough. She was. She was really well written and everything, just didn't have enough OCs, and didn't want to single her out being the only Communications cadet which is the easiest of the Academies to get into.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations and Espionage:** The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations has the most aggressive program, and the highest percentage of washouts. This division trains Specialists, STRIKE team members and all rankings within the Field Agent category. Prospective Infantry Recruits are mostly recruited out of this division. Though there are T.E.C. (Testing and Evaluation Corps) Reps in the other two divisions as well.

 **Cadets**

Cadet #1: Lila Barton age 20; (Cannon Character obviously)

Cadet #2: Jackson Collins age 18; created by Deniable0172

Cadet #3: Michael Fischer age 21; created by AceofSpades95 (ME)

Cadet #4: Hazel Walthers age 21; created by Post-Apokiasulyptic-Misha

Cadet #5: Amelia Johnson (Daisy's Inhuman daughter) age 18; created by W0lf GAl 97

Cadet #6: [Female OC, OPEN - roommate for Amelia Johnson, Bobbi/Hunters' daughter]

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology:** The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology (often abbreviated to Sci-Tech) is founded by S.H.I.E.L.D. and guides many of the world's best and brightest minds. Sci-Tech is the hardest of the Academies to gain admission to. Cadets are **required** to have at least one Ph.D to gain admission into Sci-Tech. Sci-Tech Cadets Don't have Roommates. **The _two_ spots left in Sci-Tech are open to either male or female OCs. **

**Cadets**

Cadet #1: Marcus Cassidy (Twin sister of Amelia Johnson) age 18; created by W0lf GAl 97

Cadet #2: Nathaniel Fitz age 20; created by theDarkRyder

Cadet #3: Aeneas Lane age 19: created by GalacticCoach

Cadet #4: Theodore Sregor age 19; created by W.R. Winters

Cadet #5: [OPEN]

Cadet #6: [OPEN]


	6. Chapter 3 Arrival in Norfolk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own Marvel characters or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters. I, however, own Jack (the Bartons' Labrador dog). I do also own all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy personnel. So, basically if it's a name you don't recognize and they're a teacher/instructor/officer of some sort they are mine. Danielle R. Barnes belongs to me, as well as the Stark twins, Edward J. Stark and Haley M. Stark.

A/N: '' are character thoughts.

A/N: Still looking **1 female Operations cadet (the daughter of Bobbi and Lance)** and **3 Sci-Tech cadets male or female.**

* * *

A Path Less Traveled

Chapter 3 – Arrival in Norfolk

Norfolk, Virginia, Norfolk International Airport

September 9, 2026, 0800 Hours

Jackson is thankful he was able to get some sleep on journey over here. He sure can use all the rest he can get. It's only 8 o'clock in the morning here in Virginia, but the time difference is killing him. It's only three hours, but still. He couldn't sleep the night before, he's excited so sue him. He's a bit sleep deprived. Not exactly what he needs right now. Jackson stretches and cracks his back as he stands at the carousel for the arriving flights. He uses the stretch to casually look around the airport and see if he can spot anyone that can possibly be from the Academy.

Nope no one yet, just a bunch of grown men and women hustling and bustling about from one end of the airport to the other. A screaming toddler here a frazzled mother there. A few service members in Navy and Marine Corps uniforms. 'That's right Naval Station Norfolk is here as well, as an NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) field office is close by.' Jackson thinks to himself, as he's milling about the airport.

He didn't know what to expect really, a liaison or officer of some sort from the Training division within the Intelligence Division. Certainly, not just standing around like this though. Maybe he's just the first one to arrive. Maybe the liaison or officer or whoever is secretly watching him from the security cameras to see what he'll do who knows. This is an intelligence agency first and foremost after all.

'Finally, I'm here, that was one long ass plane flight, even with the layover.' Mike thinks to himself. He walks out of the tunnel that leads to the arrivals carousel for his flight from LAX. Mike is a fairly well build athletic young man from all his intense physical fitness. He's arms are almost bulging out of his black short sleeved IZOD polo shirt. A solid black Navy SEAL trident tattoo is visible on his upper left bicep right beneath the seam of his shirt sleeve.

That seven-hour flight from LAX would have been killer if he didn't have that layover in Houston. Even if it was only thirty-six minutes. Hey thirty-six minutes is thirty-six minutes he has to sleep. Being in the Navy or in the military period he learns quickly to sleep just about anywhere, luxurious comforts of home or not. Rock hard ground or airport terminal seats or not. He catches his zzz's where he can. Now Mike feels somewhat refreshed and ready now to face this new chapter in his life. Mike looks around the arrival terminal eyes scanning his surroundings left and right.

The terminal is pretty packed now, kids screaming, babies crying, business men and women in suits carrying suitcases to and fro. Navy and Marine Corps personnel in uniform with duffels over their shoulders. He watches one female Marine embrace her husband and young children a few feet away. Mike smiles softly and continues to idly scan the terminal for any signs of more cadets.

* * *

Hazel Walthers, can't believe who she's sitting next to on the plane. Lila Barton. I mean what are the chances. She knows Lila would probably end up going to the Academy her test scores were off the charts. Top of her class, right up there with Captain Rogers' kid, and they had super solider serum pumping through their veins. Hazel is just content to let Lila talk, about anything and everything. How annoying her brother Nate can be, or how overprotective her dad can be.

Her dad being the famous Hawkeye, one half of STRIKE team Delta. He's a legend. Lila is the daughter of a legend. She can't get over that. She just sits in silent admiration for pretty much the whole flight. Except for when the flight attendants come around to offer snacks and drinks. The plane lands all too soon, and they disembark which takes forever. The plane is full to capacity complete with two crying babies, and a toddler who kicks the back of Hazels' seat almost non-stop.

Hazel and Lila walk off the plane together with their manila envelopes in hand, and Lila immediately zeroes in on the two guys with, manila envelopes. She's sees better from a distance just like her dad.

"How much you want to bet they're cadets too." Lila asks Hazel.

"I'm not much of a betting type, but I think it's pretty much guaranteed."

Lila shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah you're probably right." The two female cadets make their way over to the two other 'probable' cadets. They aren't talking to each other, because they probably don't know that they're in the same boat. Lila will fix that pretty quick.

Jackson is the first to spot the two older women walking towards him which is in the general direction of another guy with a manila envelope. One has long light brown hair and stormy blue gray eyes. The other woman is older probably by a year only is short, that's the first thing Jackson notices. Probably no taller than 4'11" if he has to guess. Mike looks over to his left and sees this kid looking at the two women walking towards them.

"Hey kid." Mike calls aloud trying to get Jacksons' attention.

Jackson turns to his right hearing someone calling him, well not him but they're yelling kid. He assumes it's him. He's eighteen not a kid, he's a man, but that's not important right now. Jackson walks cautiously over to the older looking man. He has dark chestnut brown hair that's almost black and it's styled in such a way that just screams military. Jackson stands a few feet away. "Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, good, I thought I'd be talking to a complete stranger." Mike announces. "Mike Fischer, former Navy SEAL, now Academy cadet."

"Academy as in the Academy I think you're talking about."

"S.H.I.E.L.D., there is only one isn't there?"

"Yes." Jackson holds out his hand for Mike to shake. "I'm Jackson, Jackson Collins."

"Nice to meet you Jackson." Mike greets the young man. By this time, Lila and Hazel have reached the two men.

"Excuse me boys, you guys wouldn't happen to be waiting for a bus would you." Lila asks.

"Depends whose asking" Mike asks raising an eyebrow at the two women. Before either woman can answer, Jackson speaks up finally recognizing Lila.

"You're Lila Barton." Jackson realizes. "Your dad is Hawkeye," he exclaims.

"Yeesh loud mouth much. You want the whole airport to know." Lila lightly chastises the younger man.

Jackson looks a little taken a back. "Oh, no I guess you're right. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it man, just remember I'm just like you, no different really, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Jackson Collins, and this is Mike." Jackson offers a bit awkwardly still in awe at who he's talking too.

"Pleasure to meet you Lila, who's your friend here?" Hazel is wearing a pair of tan capris and a royal blue t-shirt, wishing she's brought jeans or a jacket with her. She's also quietly observing both Mike and Jackson.

"Well, we're not really friends we just met on the plane, but I'm Hazel Walthers." 'Well it was true, they had only met on the plane, even if they did go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Youth Academy together.'

"It's great to meet someone my age. I honestly thought there were going to be a bunch of teenagers." Mike replies honestly.

"So, this is it, just us four?" Lila asks curious looking around at the other three people in their small cluster.

"Ugh guys, there's a suspicious looking taller older guy in all black looking at us." Jackson exclaims. "He doesn't look too friendly."

"Oh, great we got Mr. stick up his ass, I mean talk about resting bitch face." Mike says to no one in particular.

"He's got a S.H.I.E.L.D. patch on shoulder. He's totally our ride." Lila groans as she starts walking toward the man in the all black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. The other three cadets start to follow Lila.

* * *

Agent Mark Davis has been with S.H.I.E.L.D. since the beginning of all the craziness, and has stayed loyal even after the S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hydra war. He had originally joined the agency two years before the 'I am Iron Man incident.' He was a just a junior agent when the incident itself occurred he was just twenty-two years old. A year older than the two oldest cadets walking towards him.

It's a new time now things were way different when Mark first joined the agency. One of the cadets is a legacy cadet, Cadet Jackson Collins lost his father when he was only thirteen-years old. He's now just eighteen years old and is going to the Academy. If you ask Mark that's too young, then again if one can enlist in the Armed Forces at seventeen with parents' permission, he guessed he couldn't talk. Though fighting terrorists and fighting what S.H.I.E.L.D. fights and encounters on a daily basis are two totally different animals.

Lila is the one who takes the lead when they approach the black clad Agent. "Cadets Barton, Collins, Fischer, and Walthers reporting as ordered, sir." Lila states professionally. Just like they'd been told to in their briefing packets.

"At ease cadet." Agent Davis replies smoothly. "This all of you." He asks looking at the four cadets in front of him.

"Yes, sir." Mike answers.

Mark grunts. "Huh thought there'd be more of you. Well let's go move it, move it times a wasting." Mark says slipping on his T.I. hat with ease. "I ain't got all day." All four of the cadets hustle it outside to the waiting bus. "Move it, move it get on the bus." Thankfully nobody stumbles or falls onto the bus.

Mike is glad he isn't the first one on the bus, because first one on the bus meant last one off the bus. Being last off the bus in his experience in the military sucked. There's about thirty or so other cadets on the bus all with the same manila envelopes that the newest cadets on the bus have as well. An African American Agent dressed in a long sleeved black SCU top and black SCU pants, and boots stands up from his seat in the front and addresses all the cadets.

"Sit down, shut up, and listen up, I'm Agent Harrison, you're all now cadets of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, we're the line between the people and the evener weirder people out there. We protect them when all else fails, we're the shield. We let the big wig officers and divisional directors' handle the important aspects, we just do as we're told, you all are now part of that. If you can survive the training that is." He says the last part with a smirk on his face.

'Oh, god what have I gotten myself into.' Jackson thinks to himself as Agent Harrison starts up the bus for the two-hour drive from the airport to the Academy.

'Shit have I just stepped back into boot camp.' Mike thinks to himself. He takes a tentative look around and the second T.A. by the name of Connors tells him to look forward.

"Eyes forward Cadet." Agent Connors tells Mike.

"Aye, sir." Mike replies back loudly.

'Ah man. I'm so in for it. I thought Navy boot camp was difficult.' Mike thinks to himself. 'I've been through SEAL training it can't be that bad right.'

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Jargon**

Legacy cadet – pretty self-explanatory I think, but anyway: a cadet who has had one or both parents die in service to S.H.I.E.L.D.

SCU – S.H.I.E.L.D. Combat Uniform: think any of the military combat uniforms of the Marine Corps, Army, Navy etc. but all black digital camouflage. When Operations Cadets graduate, they get all solid black SCU's.

T.I. – Training Instructor: one of the many people the cadets will meet and interact with

T.A. – Transport Attendant: agents who drive transport buses around various bases, and at the Academy that is their sole job to be a driver

Hope you all liked this chapter next one will be out soon.


	7. Chapter 4 Journey Starts Here

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own Marvel characters or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters. I, however, own Jack (the Bartons' Labrador dog). I do also own all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy personnel. So, basically if it's a name you don't recognize and they're a teacher/instructor/officer of some sort they are mine. Danielle R. Barnes belongs to me, as well as the Stark twins, Edward J. Stark and Haley M. Stark.

A/N: Okay this is really a shot out to a friend who has just created an account a few days ago, and is trying her hand at a SYOC one revolving around S.H.I.E.L.D.s Operations Academy only. Y'all should check it out. I helped her with the form, that's why it looks similar to mine. Go on go forth I know you want to and check it out. Okay I've done my good deed for the day on with A Path Less Traveled.

A/N: '' are character thoughts.

A Path Less Traveled

Chapter 4 – Journey Starts Here

Norfolk, Virginia Transport Bus enroute to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy

September 9, 2026, 1000 Hours

Lila watches out of her peripheral vision from her seat in the middle row her surroundings and the buildings that pass by and begin to fade into trees and forestry. She can't believe she's on her way. Finally, after two years of college at NYU she's finally feels like she's starting her life. Her journey to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent starts here, on this very bus. She's going to make her dad and Aunt Nat proud, her mom too of course, prove that she can do this, that this is something she truly wants to do. This is who she is meant to be not just because of who her father is.

Lila is looking forward like she's supposed to, and hopes they'll arrive soon. The heat of the bus is driving her nuts. 'Hello have they ever heard of air conditioners'. Lila thinks to herself grumpily.

Agent Connors sees Lilas' pouting face and gets up and walks over to her bench seat, stands right next to her waiting for her to notice him. "Sir."

"Something bothering you Cadet?" Connors asks.

"Sir no sir."

"Are you sure Cadet, you look a bit flushed." Connors asks an air of concern in his voice.

"It's the heat sir, this Cadet isn't used to the humidity." Connors takes a cursory glance around the bus. Most of the other cadets are in the same hunched over positions.

"Alright break out the water Davis." Connors orders the other Agent on the right aisle. Agent Davis passes out one water bottle each to every cadet on the bus.

Jackson gulps down half of his water in one go. He dares a quick glance at Lila and mouths thank you. He thinks he's quick, but not quite quick enough for Connors' keen eagle eye.

Connors now rounds on Jackson who is two rows behind Lila and on the opposite side of her. "You got something to say Cadet?"

"Sir no sir." Jackson replies crisply.

"No, really because I think you do, you wouldn't be lying to me now would you Cadet."

"No sir this Cadet is not lying to you sir." Connors can see it in Jacksons' eyes. He is lying even if it was just a small one.

"You really have to learn to lie better Cadet, what's your name." Connors asks as if he doesn't know exactly who's on this bus right now.

"Sir this Cadet's name is Jackson Collins sir."

"Well Cadet Collins it looks to me like you have something to say to Cadet Barton here, go on share with the class why don't you." Jackson can feel his cheeks heating up slightly, but manages to tamp it down some.

"Thank you, Lila for saying something about the heat." Jackson says to Lila. Connors doesn't even look at Lila, but she replies anyway.

"Your welcome Jackson."

"Feel better Cadet." Connors directs towards Jackson.

"Yes, sir." Jackson mumbles.

"What was that Cadet I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes, sir." Jackson replies loudly like he knows he's supposed to.

"Good, now zip it I don't want to hear a word out of any of you, unless its' dire circumstances, those being you going pass out and that's it, is that understand?"

"Yes, sir." The whole bus choruses. It's not totally synchronized, but it wasn't Connors' job to get them to that level yet. That was the T.O.'s job. Nathaniel Fitz thinks Agent Connors is a bit OTT to be honest. This was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy not the military, it wasn't like this at all when his parents went through, both at age seventeen. They were the youngest in S.H.I.E.L.D. history to attend the Academy of Science and Technology.

Nathaniel Fitz is a prodigy cadet, both of his parents being Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. A product of two lab monkeys the Operations staff will probably say. He didn't care what they will probably say he has an IQ higher than all three of the 'Adults' on the bus anyway. "Neanderthal much." Nate mutters under his breathe.

"It seems the Cadets on this bus aren't as smart as I thought they were, are you hard of hearing Cadet." Connors asks the cadet with closely cropped blonde hair, and a lean, lanky build. The cadet looked just how a Sci-Tech cadet was supposed no clear defined muscle mass whatsoever. Connors can't tell because the cadet is sitting, but he looks short for his age. He runs the names of the cadets through his head. This is FitzSimmons' kid. 'Nathaniel, twenty years old, genius level IQ and this kid can't keep his mouth shut, some genius.' Michael thinks.

Nate looks the attendant straight in the eyes, something nobody has dared to do yet. All the other cadets look on in their peripheral visions and watch the scene unfold.

"You sure do have your mothers' tongue kid. I believe she called a few other Ops Cadets Neanderthals too, when she came through. Must run in the family. Well guess what Cadet mommy and daddy aren't here to bail you out. Just because your Sci-Tech and a majority on this bus are Operations, does not mean you are any higher on the food chain just because you 'may' have a higher IQ. IQ doesn't mean shit if you don't have physical skills to back up those smarts. Tell what is your IQ Cadet?"

Nate replies all too quickly and smugly too. "190 sir." Nate says.

"Oh, you hear that Cadet's we have Mr. 190 here. He thinks he's smarter than all of you isn't that right Cadet."

"Yes sir." Nate replies. "Do you have a degree from Cambridge University in Engineering." A vein in the left side of Connors temple pulses and Mike can already see what is about to happen. It's pretty standard for any military instructor anywhere. This kid Nate is about to get his ass smoked right here on the bus. Mike can feel eyes, not on him, but in the general direction of Nathaniel Fitz the prodigy cadet. 'Kids' got a mouth on him for sure.' Mike thinks to himself. Kid also ain't gonna make it far with that attitude.'

Apparently, Connors has the same train of thought as Mike as he starts to speak.

"You Cadet Fitz aren't going to make it far at all in this line of work with that attitude. You're going to need teammates to accomplish your four years at Sci-Tech. Some of those teammates or partners will be Operations Cadets. So, I suggest you try and not piss off everyone on this bus. Without them, without this training, you die out in the field. You won't be graduating, no matter how smart you are. That is something all of you need to realize. Dying is a very real possibility in our line of work. Without teamwork and cooperation from all the departments and division S.H.I.E.L.D. can't function. We may be separate entities, but we all fly under the same flag S.H.I.E.L.D. We're not here for ourselves, to better ourselves, we're here to protect the people of this world from the beings and anomalies they are not ready to know about yet. It takes everyone working together as one team, to accomplish that mission. You'll all learn that in your own way at your Academies each and everyone one of you has a purpose."

Agent Connors locks eyes with Nate this time. "On your face, Cadet front leaning rest position Go." Nate thankfully knows what this is because of watching his mother and father's Operational friends. He inwardly groans. He's not ready for this at all. He's in dress pants for crying out loud.

Nate gets down on his hands and knees into the front leaning rest position. "Oh, so you can follow directions. Down." Connors commands. Nate goes down all the way to bus floor which is filthy. "Up" Connors orders. This goes on for about five minutes in succession. "Can't even do ten measly push-ups." Connors shakes his head. "On your feet Cadet, have you learned your lesson now."

Nate shakes his head yes. Connors face contorts in a scary manner. "I asked you a question Cadet, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, sir." Nate replies sullenly.

"Excellent Cadet, take notes from your fellow cadet, everyone not one of you is above the other on this bus. We the instructors and officers hold all the power here you have no power whatsoever. We have the power to make your lives a living nightmare, and for some of you that's a four-year long nightmare. How hard is it for you to follow one simple instruction, how much intelligence does it take for you to not run that mouth of yours I know your smart Cadet, so tell me."

"None, sir." Nate says.

"Good it seems your learning, that's good Cadet." Connors then leaves Nate alone and heads back up to the front. They'll be arriving soon, and he needs to get ready.

* * *

Theo is surprised at the cadets' IQ, but only a little bit his own IQ is much higher, over 200, but he doesn't go bragging about it. It takes all of Theo's willpower to not fidget as much as he normally does. Being able to take Marshmallow with him to the Academy is good. Director Hill the director of the whole agency made an exception, and talked with the director of Sci-Tech, and made arrangements. That's a relief if Theo wasn't able to take Marshmallow he wasn't going to go to the Academy.

Theo can't believe what has happened on the bus, they aren't even at the Academy yet. He can only wonder, and wait like some many others on this bus. 'What will happen? What will I have to endure?' One thing for sure is that judging by what Cadet Fitz was just put through, Theo is in for some serious hurt physical fitness wise. He barely gets out in the sun. He's practically vitamin D deficient. He has to take supplements. He can spend hours if not days working without food, he tends to forget when he's working on a project. Looks like some of his more poor personal habitats will change.

Finally, the bus comes to a screeching halt outside of the entrance to the Academy. Four Agents are manning the entrance. Two Lila notices are holding leashes with German Shepard dogs on the end of them. 'Dogs SHIELD has a K-9 division, I didn't know that that's pretty cool.' Lila thinks to herself as she's still waiting in her seat for what will happen next.

One dog handler a female Agent steps up onto the bus and searches every single row of seats on the bus. "All clear Agent Connors." The female officer informs him.

"Thank you, Officer Danvers." Agent Connors replies. Officer Danvers is denoted as an Officer by the three black out lined stripes on her uniform top on her left shoulder.

"All good out here Agent Connors." The young male k-9 officer relays Connors.

"Proceed on through to the depot and then to Registration Building 1 Agent Harrison." The guard at the gate informed the Agent behind the wheel. Agent Harrison nods his understanding and the bus continues on its way.

* * *

Amelia Johnson is almost bursting with anticipation. Amelia is dressed in a simple pair of denim dark wash jeans and a nice red blouse that her mom picked out for her. She says it makes her look more feminine. Well maybe she didn't want to be more feminine. She's always been a rough and tumble girl. If you ask anyone around campus who's rough and tough, and isn't afraid to get down and dirty. Almost everyone will say Amelia Johnson.

She's been waiting for this day for almost eighteen years. She's finally here, she can't believe her dad let her get recruited. Needless to say, it was all very well-orchestrated and staged to make it look as if Amelia was doing this all on her own. Really her dad had handpicked a recruiter to 'find' his daughter and 'recruit' her. She'd come home that day all smiles and excitement. Amelia of course knows none of this. Her dad George knows this is something his daughter really wants to do. He can't reasonably stop her from doing something she wants, it wouldn't be right. So, sue him for being a father and not wanting to let his baby girl go into the big bad world. Especially a world like S.H.I.E.L.D. Once you get recruited and you pass through Basic Training at the Academy you are in for life.

Daisy of course is all for her daughter going into the 'family' business as it were, becoming an Agent and kicking ass. Seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D. is and has always been her family from the very beginning.

Though both Amelia and Marcus have been given lengthy talks by both of their parents about S.H.I.E.L.D., and that this, what they do isn't a game. This is real life with real life consequences. Both young adults say they have understood, but really their parents know, that they don't know the full gravity of what they are getting into, just yet. That's half the induction phase with the reality check and everything. Weeding out those who aren't cut out for S.H.I.E.L.D. or who really don't want to be here.

Amelia does though, she really wants to be here. As soon as she graduated SYA she is practically begging her parents to join. They had said it wasn't up to them. It's a recruiters job to recruit those who he or she thinks is right for the job. Six months ago, both Amelia and her brother Marcus had been recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. By separate recruiters and under different names. Much to their mothers' joy and their fathers' apprehension. Amelia keeps her mothers' last name of Johnson, and Marcus keeps their fathers' last name of Cassidy. Gives both young adults their own identities and not be just the Johnson twins. The Inhuman kids of Daisy 'the rebel' Johnson.

Marcus "Markie" Cassidy is watching his older twin sister watch the buses out the window as they roll into the depot. Marcus looks rather unlike most of the Sci-Tech cadets, for one he actually has muscle mass and tone, and two he doesn't look like a twig. He's wearing a black AC/DC t-shirt under a red long sleeve t-shirt, and black jeans, along with black Speed 3.0 RapidDry boots. His dad had said once it doesn't matter how good of fighter you are, how physically fit you are if you don't have a good pair of boots you'll never make it out in the field. Marcus and Amelia both have their mothers' brown hair and their fathers' almond shaped hazel eyes. Marcus figures he's done enough looking and decides to approach his sister.

Before he's even half way across the room Amelia speaks. "You call that stealthy I can hear you from across the room."

Marcus stops in his tracks and just walks normally over to his sister who is standing by the window overlooking the bus depot. He wonders silently what the other cadets will be like not just his fellow Sci-Tech cadets, but the ones from Operations as well.

"Aww come on sis, so not fair no using your powers." Marcus whines like a five-year-old.

"Who says I need powers to hear your large elephant tromps little bro." Amelia says still looking out through the class as the other cadets make their way out of the buses. She wonders who her roommate will be. How they will react when she tells them she's Inhuman. Will they react at all? Will they hate her, will they like her? Those are all thoughts running through the young teens head at the moment.

"Come on Amelia we got to get down there with the masses before Connors has a coronary." Marcus tells his older sister.

"Hey just because your IQ is bigger than mine doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm still older you know." Amelia shoves her brothers slightly.

"Yeah, uh huh get the lead out Cadet. Move it move it." Marcus' says totally mocking Agent Connors.


	8. Shout Out to a Friend - please read

Shout Out to Agent Walker 05 - Hey all I know I haven't updated in a while I'm stuck with a bit of writer's block unfortunately. Plus, work has been taking up a lot of my time. Any who I have a friend who just started an SYOC. You should really go check out her story titled: Agents In Training - Team Echo, it's her first SYOC and she could really use some OC's to move the story forward. Any help to her would be greatly appreciated. Just thought I'd send this along your way. Thanks.


End file.
